


When We're Alone

by Anonymous



Series: lobalore smut. [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Look. This is just smut. That's it. Lobalore smut
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Series: lobalore smut. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	When We're Alone

**Author's Note:**

> We need more smut in the world.
> 
> Update: Made a pseudonym (not the official Ao3 kind though). Call me Quinn.

In spite of all their differences, both Loba and Anita could agree on one thing.

Apex's red carpet events were a waste of their time. 

There wasn't anything pressing that they could do in the meantime, but they still preferred to stay away from the limelight. Loba could do it longer than Anita, but even Loba had her limits. That limit was usually how long the event took - sure interviews and pictures were a breeze, but she didn't want to do it for four hours straight.

Loba kicked off her heels and sat on their shared bed, starting the familiar task of letting down her hair. Anita joined her, sitting on the edge of their bed and facing away, pulling off her dress shoes.

Anita felt the gentle weight of Loba's chin on her shoulder.

"That was boring." Loba remarked, kissing Anita.

"Yeah, it was." Anita chuckled. "Why do they even have us do those interviews anymore, wouldn't they want to interview the newer Legends instead?"

Loba pulled Anita's suit off her shoulders, mumbling, "They can't compare to us."

"That's flattering, but we're married. You don't have to be so heavy-handed with your flirts."

"Can I not remind you how perfect you are?" Loba teased, kissing the base of Anita's neck.

At the affection, Anita turned a bit to face Loba properly.

"If you're not tired, I can-"

"We both know you're horrible at...well, taking the _command_ outside of your job."

Heat rose to Anita's cheeks. Loba was right, but it was still embarrassing to admit. Anita smiled and kissed her wife.

"So you do want to?" Anita offered.

"Always, baby." Loba kissed back.

With a grin, Anita hoisted Loba onto her lap, letting her straddle with ease.

"I always forget how strong you are." Loba joked, pausing her kiss to boop Anita on the nose.

"Remind me why I ever let you top?"

Loba leaned down to kiss at Anita's shoulders and neck, biting down hard enough to leave hickeys for tomorrow morning.

Her kisses were slow and methodical, but still aggressive enough to have Anita stay in a trance. Loba kissed at the corner of her wife's jawline before biting down just enough at her earlobe to coax a hiss from Anita.

"Because I'm better at it. Plus, I like letting you enjoy yourself…" Loba giggled into Anita's ear. "you sound so good when I fuck you."

Anita smiled. She was right.

Loba held the back of Anita's neck and pulled her into a series of kisses that had them pushing the limits of their lung capacities. 

At the same time, she repositioned herself to straddle one of Anita's thighs, grinding herself against the muscle and hiking up her skirt. The two were letting out small moans here and there, with Loba listening to her wife making her much more excited.

Anita never wanted to admit it, but she was a loud moaner. Loba's been the only woman to prove that over and over with ease. Thank God she married her.

"Fuck…" Anita trailed, an involuntary response to Loba biting her neck and grinding onto her leg with a level of aggression that was making her wet.

"You love it when I bite, don't you?" Loba teased.

"Yes-" Anita moaned out, bucking her hips involuntarily.

A low chuckle came from Loba.

Loba stood up, watching Anita watch her with glazed-over eyes. She could tell it was a mix of love and lust, and Loba loved it that way.

The woman of high-society unzipped her dress from its side, letting it drop to the ground as slowly as she could, watching her wife's gaze track the skin unveiling from beneath the dress.

"You weren't wearing anything underneath that?" Anita asked.

"Why do you think I kept staying so close to you? And why else would I want to leave so quickly?" Loba asked, pulling her hair to one side and kneeling on the ground.

"You don't have to-"

"Baby." Loba interrupted. "This is just as much of a treat for me as it is for you."

Loba unbuckled Anita's belt and pulled both pants and underwear off in one swoop. Anita was only wearing her half-unbuttoned undershirt now. 

Pressing kisses and bites against Anita's skin, Loba worked her way up from her wife's thighs to her waist, kissing her nether before moving on and biting her adonis belt.

"You really like taking your time, fuck-"

Loba only smiled, unbuttoning Anita's undershirt one button at a time, matching each kiss to a button. She knew Anita was getting impatient, but she also knew she was always willing to wait.

With one hand, Loba unclasped Anita's bra and threw it away. Anita was fully naked now, and the only thing on Loba's body was her bracelets.

Loba remained on her knees, but pulled Anita closer to the edge, caressing her torso and biting the skin between her breasts.

Anita's breaths were growing shallower with every bite and kiss, her moans getting louder as well. Loba had her worked up.

Loba eventually made her way to one of Anita's nipples, taking it into her mouth and feeling her wife buck her hips in pleasure, shouting out a loud moan.

"I made you that sensitive? I must be doing well tonight." Loba teased, pulling away and moving to Anita's other breast, eliciting a similar reaction from before.

"Fuck-God, you're amazing."

"I haven't even begun yet."

Loba stood up again, this time moving onto the bed and guiding Anita to move closer to its center. 

Once settled, Loba kissed Anita's shoulders, trailing kisses down her arm until she reached her wrists.

"I'm going to put my bracelets on you and magnetize them to the bed frame, yes?" Loba murmured.

"Fuck-" Anita choked out. "yes, please."

Loba did as she said, leaning back on the bed to admire her wife's squirms - she obviously was dripping wet.

Loba kissed a trail, as she always did, from Anita's neck, to her breasts, to finally, her clit. When her mouth landed on the spot, Anita practically moaned loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood up. 

"Fuck." Anita repeated, bucking her hips to try and get deeper into Loba's mouth.

The woman didn't mind, though she did slow down to keep Anita from cumming too fast.

"I love the way you sound." Loba whispered, leaning down again to lick Anita's clit.

A louder moan came from Anita once more.

Loba began slowly, making sure to make each motion with her tongue hit harder than the previous one, which succeeded in making Anita grow louder and louder. 

"I'm going to make sure you enjoy this." Loba began. "I'm going to get my toys, yes?"

"Yes, Loba, goddammit, just fuck me." 

Loba smiled.

Putting on her strap-on, its condom, and lube, Loba teased her wife. Slowly, she pushed in and out, only getting deeper when Anita told her to. By the time Loba had used its entire length, Anita had somehow adjusted herself to be half-leaning against the bedframe and wrapped her legs around Loba's waist.

Loba saw what she was trying to do. And she felt proud at the sight of her wife unraveling in pleasure.

While continuing to fuck Anita, Loba kissed her wife endlessly, only pausing to move to her breasts or bite her neck.

Loba's thrusts were starting to grow faster and faster.

"Loba-" Anita moaned.

"This is why I love fucking you." Loba groaned out, speeding herself up.

Anita got closer, ever closer to the edge, begging and moaning obscenities, she filled the room with the sound of her voice. 

"Loba I'm-"

Loba pulled out, chuckling at the breathless whines from Anita.

"I want to make you cum. Just me."

Anita's hands were unmagnetized from the bedframe, quickly repositioned to hold Loba's head, and pushing her downward.

Loba smiled, moving to place her mouth over Anita's clit once more, guided by Anita's hands. She didn't start slowly, instead, she went as fast as she could, feeling her wife's desperation in her breathless pants, her moaning, the bucking of her hips, and the force her hands applied to her head.

Anita was on the edge, and Loba knew it. So she kept moving her tongue, and before thirty seconds had gone by, Anita was cumming, her moans deafening.

Loba pulled back to watch. Anita covered her face, locking her knees together and riding out the sensations pulsing through her body. She was vulnerable here. It was one of the very few times she was vulnerable at all, and Loba felt proud that she could witness it.

"I love you, Loba." she panted.

The woman in question smiled. "I love you too."

After a brief pause, Anita moved Loba to straddle her waist, unbuckling the strap-on.

"Anita you don't have to-"

"No, I want you to enjoy yourself too."

A mischievous smirk danced across Loba's lips.

"Then show me a good time."

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Loba tops, don't @ me. 
> 
> Also. Consent, it's valuable, and even if you're married, you should still ask. 
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you can! Unfortunately because I want to keep myself anonymized, I will not be responding to comments, but I will be reading them!


End file.
